Conversa no quadro:Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG: Jogo e Jogabilidade/@comment-26259968-20160605204032
Fala galera! Hoje eu trago para vocês a continuação da nossa série Desmistificando Regras. No artigo de hoje, iremos ver a estrutura da Fase de Batalha, outro elemento fundamental de cada Duelo. Tempo de Efeito Rápido é muito importante para entender a Fase de Batalha, se você perdeu ou quer refrescar sua memória, você pode ler sobre ele no último artigo: Desmistificando Regras, Parte 7: Tempo de Efeito Rápido. 'Desmistificando Regras, Parte 8: A Fase de Batalha' Estrutura A Fase de Batalha é composta de 4 Etapas: 1) A Etapa Inicial 2) A Etapa de Batalha 3) A Etapa de Dano 4) A Etapa Final Cada Fase de Batalha começa na Etapa Inicial. Depois disso, a Etapa de Batalha é introduzida, e o duelista do turno declara ataques (um de cada vez) neste momento. Um ataque bem sucedido passa através da Etapa de Dano, onde o ATK/DEF dos monstros são comparados. A Etapa de Batalha e a Etapa de Dano são repetidas em sequência até que o duelista do turno deseje terminar a Fase de Batalha, nesse ponto nós terminamos as coisas na Etapa Final. Uma coisa importante à se notar é que cada Etapa segue o gráfico de Tempo de Efeito Rápido (TER) do último artigo (apesar de Efeitos de Ignição não poderem ser realizados no Estado do Duelo Aberto, por exemplo). Em particular, lembre-se que Fases e Etapas em geral não podem mudar até que tudo tenha terminado de resolver e ambos os duelistas terminaram de ativar seus cards. Agora, vamos passar por cada Etapa detalhadamente. Etapa Inicial Não há nada de especial que eu queira dizer aqui, exceto que é um bom momento para Threatening Roar: Seu oponente não pode declarar ataques neste turno. Etapa de Batalha Nós chegamos à este ponto mesmo se nenhum ataque será declarado. Nós iniciamos no Estado do Duelo Aberto, então se o duelista do turno quer atacar ou ativar alguma coisa, ele pode fazer isso (caso contrário, se o oponente concordar, o jogo se move para a Etapa Final). Então por exemplo, Juragedo sempre pode ser Invocado se o jogo entrar na Etapa de Batalha, mesmo se os duelistas não controlarem nenhum monstro: Durante a Etapa de Batalha de qualquer duelista: você pode Invocar este card por Invocação-Especial da sua mão e, se isso acontecer, ganhe 1000 PV. Um ataque é declarado uma vez que um duelista escolhe um monstro atacante e um alvo do ataque. Ambos os duelistas podem responder ao ataque (de acordo com a regras de TER, como de costume). Em uma linha semelhante à responder à uma Invocação, a Corrente inteira é em resposta ao ataque. Então, isto está correto: Elo 1 da Corrente: Mirror Force Elo 2 da Corrente: Dimensional Prison No entanto, apenas essa Corrente é em resposta ao ataque. Outra Corrente não pode ser iniciada depois e também estar respondendo ao ataque. Então, isto não está correto: Elo 1 da Corrente: Mirror Force Elo 2 da Corrente: Wiretap (Depois, em uma nova Corrente) Elo 1 da Corrente: Dimensional Prison No entanto, isto está correto: Elo 1 da Corrente: Mirror Force Elo 2 da Corrente: Wiretap (Depois, em uma nova Corrente) Elo 1 da Corrente: Fiendish Chain Fiendish Chain não tem que responder à um ataque, então ele pode ser ativado em uma nova Corrente. A Etapa de Batalha também é o lugar onde uma Repetição irá ocorrer. O Manual de Regras explica que isso é: "Depois de anunciar o monstro atacante e o monstro alvo do ataque durante a Etapa de Batalha, o alvo do ataque pode ser removido do campo ou um novo monstro pode surgir no campo do oponente antes da Etapa de Dano devido ao efeito de um card. Isso causa uma "Repetição". Quando isso ocorre, você pode escolher atacar com o mesmo monstro novamente, escolher atacar com um monstro diferente ou escolher não atacar. Observe que se você atacar com um monstro diferente, o primeiro monstro é considerado como tendo declarado um ataque e não pode atacar novamente neste turno." Por exemplo, suponha que eu ataco o Dark Magician do meu oponente com o meu Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Meu oponente responde ao ataque com Call of the Haunted, Invocando assim um Witch's Apprentice por Invocação-Especial. Enquanto este card permanecer no Campo com a face para a cima, aumente o ATK de todos os monstros das TREVAS em 500 pontos e diminua o ATK de todos os monstros da LUZ em 400 pontos. Meus potenciais alvos de ataque mudaram, então eu posso: 1) Re-escolher meu alvo do ataque como Dark Magician ou Witch's Apprentice, ou 2) Cancelar o ataque. Observe que com o (1), eu não estou re-declarando o ataque em si. Meu oponente não poderia ativar Mirror Force neste momento. De qualquer forma, o ataque já foi declarado. Mesmo se eu seguir com o (2), e atacar com um monstro diferente, eu não poderia atacar novamente com o Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Observe que repetições só ocorrem quando os potenciais alvos de ataque mudam. Se meu oponente usou Shrink (Escolha 1 monstro com a face para cima no campo; diminua o ATK original desse monstro pela metade até a Fase Final) em vez de Call of the Haunted em resposta ao meu ataque, eu não poderia cancelar o ataque do Blue-Eyes. Etapa de Dano Aqui é onde os monstros realmente fazem a batalha. Pode parecer simples, mas na verdade, esta Etapa abriga algumas das regras mais bizarras e confusas no jogo. Mas não se preocupe, não vamos estar focando nas coisas estranhas - afinal de contas, esta série é para desmistificar regras. Esta Etapa é especificamente para a batalha em si. Como resultado, somente certos efeitos rápidos podem ser usados aqui. As regras exatas explicando o que pode ser ativado pode ser encontrado aqui: Essa Etapa de Dano Maluca!. Já está complicado, não é? Vou fazer um breve resumo: O importante é que os cards precisam de um motivo específico para ativar na Etapa de Dano, além de apenas 'ser um efeito rápido'. Estes tipos de cards definitivamente PODEM ser ativados: - Cards de Armadilha de Resposta - Modificadores diretos de ATK/DEF, como Shrink ou Forbidden Lance: Escolha 1 monstro com a face para cima no campo; diminua o ATK original desse monstro pela metade até a Fase Final. Escolha 1 monstro com a face para cima no campo; até a Fase Final, o alvo perde 800 de ATK mas não é afetado por efeitos de outros Cards de Magia/Armadilha. - Efeitos de monstro que negam ativações de efeitos, como Stardust Dragon: Durante o turno de qualquer duelista, quando um card ou efeito que destruiria um ou mais cards for ativado: você pode oferecer este card como Tributo; negue a ativação e, se isso acontecer, destrua-o. - Coisas que dizem explicitamente, ou indicam, que elas ativam na Etapa de Dano, como Giant Rat (cujo efeito tem que ativar durante a Etapa de Dano, já que ele dispara quando destruído em batalha): Quando este card for destruído em batalha e enviado para o Cemitério: você pode Invocar por Invocação-Especial 1 monstro de TERRA com 1500 ou menos de ATK do seu Deck, em Posição de Ataque. No entanto, você NÃO PODE ativar Mystical Space Typhoon, uma vez que não há nenhum motivo especial para que ele seja permitido na Etapa de Dano. Da mesma forma, mesmo se um monstro for Invocado por Invocação-Especial durante a Etapa de Dano, você não poderia ativar Bottomless Trap Hole. Alguns cards e efeitos irão lhe dizer explicitamente que eles não podem ser ativados durante a Etapa de Dano, então é sempre aconselhável que você verifique o card novamente. Como você pode ler do link acima, há mais algumas regras para isto, então qualquer coisa nas categorias acima devem ser verificadas em uma base case a caso. Iremos estudar a estrutura exata da Etapa de Dano no próximo artigo. Etapa Final Depois que o duelista do turno não desejar mais declarar ataques, nos movemos para cá. A Etapa Final é onde Gladiator Beast Bestiari e outros efeitos como o dele ativam: No final da Fase de Batalha, se este card atacou ou foi atacado: você pode embaralhá-lo no Deck; Invoque por Invocação-Especial 1 monstro "Gladiator Beast" do seu Deck, exceto "Gladiator Beast Bestiari". Hora do Quiz! (1) Quais dos seguintes efeitos irá causar uma repetição se meu oponente ativá-los em resposta ao meu ataque? - Ojama Trio Invoque, por Invocação-Especial, 3 "Tokens Ojama" (Tipo Besta/LUZ/Nível 2/ATK 0/DEF 1000) no Campo do seu adversário em Posição de Defesa. - Circle of the Fire Kings Escolha 1 monstro de FOGO que você controla e 1 monstro de FOGO em seu Cemitério; destrua o monstro que você controla e, se isso acontecer, Invoque por Invocação-Especial o outro monstro do seu Cemitério. Você só ativar 1 "Circle of the Fire Kings" por turno. - Ego Boost Quando um monstro declarar um ataque: escolha 1 monstro com a face para cima no campo; ele ganha 1000 de ATK até o final da Fase de Batalha. (2) Quais dos seguintes efeitos podem ser ativados durante a Etapa de Dano? - Torrential Tribute Quando um ou mais monstros forem Invocados; destrua todos os monstros no campo. - O segundo efeito de Dark Law: Uma vez por turno, se o seu oponente adicionar um ou mais cards do Deck dele à mão (exceto durante a Fase de Compra ou a Etapa de Dano): você pode banir 1 card aleatório da mão do seu oponente. - Divine Wrath Quando um efeito de monstro for ativado: descarte 1 card; negue a ativação e, se isso acontecer, destrua esse monstro. (3) Eu entro na Fase de Batalha. Eu posso declarar um ataque com Ancient Gear Golem antes do meu oponente ativar Threatening Roar? Se este card atacar, seu oponente não pode ativar quaisquer Cards de Magia/Armadilha até o final da Etapa de Dano. (4) Eu posso ativar Anti-Magic Arrows antes do meu oponente ativar Threatening Roar? No começo da Fase de Batalha: pelo resto deste turno depois que este card resolver, Cards de Magia/Armadilha e seus efeitos não podem ser ativados. Cards e efeitos não podem ser ativados em resposta à ativação deste card. Respostas do Quiz (1) Apenas Circle of the Fire Kings Os outros dois cards não mudam meus potenciais alvos de ataque, enquanto Circle muda. (2) Apenas Divine Wrath Torrential Tribute não tem nenhum motivo especial para que ele possa ser permitido durante a Etapa de Dano, e o efeito de Dark Law especificamente o exclui da Etapa de Dano. Divine Wrath nega a ativação de efeitos, por isso é uma ativação justa. (3) Não Threatening Roar pode ser ativado durante a Etapa Inicial, antes de Ancient Gear Golem poder declarar um ataque durante a Etapa de Batalha. Lembre-se do último artigo Tempo de Efeito Rápido que Fases não mudam à menos que ambos os duelistas concordem. (4) Sim O Duelista do Turno tem o direito de usar um efeito rápido antes do oponente durante a Etapa Inicial, novamente pelo TER. Artigo em inglês: Demystifying Rulings, Part 8: The Battle Phase. O próximo artigo será sobre a Etapa de Dano. Abraço e até a próxima!!! o/ Guto Seiya (discussão) 20h40min de 5 de Junho de 2016 (UTC)